


After Lacrosse Practice

by Halesbennett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Coach ships it, Crush, Derek Hale is a sweetheart, Fluff, I don't really know what too tag, Jock Derek, Jock Derek Hale, Lacrosse Player Derek, M/M, No Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Stiles hates showers at school, Young Derek Hale, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, derek is how I imagine derek to be before Pagie and Kate, derek is kind and lovely, i wrote this in the early hours of the morning, im sorry, lacrosse practice, like flowers and sunshine, this is really bad so I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halesbennett/pseuds/Halesbennett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been crushing on Derek for a long time. Emphasis on long. So when Coach tells him to help Derek with the PE equipment, he does. After all who doesn't want to be in a small room with Derek Hale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Lacrosse Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the early hours of this morning and I meant for it to go one way but then it turned into this so yeah. I don't really know. The first idea had been in my head for a while but then this came too me and I thought this was nicer. I think that the summery is better than the fic but I'll let you decide. Derek isn't sourwolf in this he's what I imagine Derek to be like before everything that happened with Pagie and Kate.  
> This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.

Okay so look Stiles Stilinski loves lacrosse.

Loves it. The way he doesn't have to play in games. The way he gets to sit on the side and watch the others play. Especially when someone knocks Jackson Whittemore down because the prick deserves it.

He also loves getting to sit on the bench and watch Derek Hale play. Derek Hale is undoubtedly the hottest (he has some competition but he still wins touchdown) and kindest person in the whole of Beacon Hills High. Okay so maybe that might be a tad bit exaggerated but Stiles believes it. He gets to watch the teen run and knock people down and he gets all muddy and sweaty. Stiles loves watching Derek play but even more watching Derek get changed. Stiles gets to check Derek out without him noticing because of the amazingly well placed lockers (a shoutout to Coach for that). Stiles might also have been crushing on Derek ever since he was 15, can you blame him? Ever since they had to do a history project together and they really got to know each other, they knew one another before but they didn't know each other.

He also doesn't mind having to practice because no one really pays to much attention to him. He always shoots at least once in the net when they line up because their goal keeper, Danny, is a sweetheart and feels pity towards him and let's it in. Bless his heart.

Stiles also gets to spend time with his best friend Scott. That is what Stiles likes to think of as a added bonus.

Then there is the fact that Sheriff Stilinski doesn't get on his son's back about exercising because let's be entirely honest what teenager really wants to do exercise? Okay other than Jackson. And Derek (but that can be passed because he's Derek) . . . and Danny . . . and Scott and most other boy on the lacrosse team. Thinking about it that's quite a lot of people. Okay so other than the people on the lacrosse team, what teenager really wants to do exercise?

Probably a lot. But not Stiles, he'd rather stay at home and play video games all day.

Now there is one this he doesn't love about Lacrosse and that's he changing rooms showers.

Well lets be honest what boy really wants to go in a open shower naked surrounded by a load of other naked boy where 40% of them are arseholes (Jackson and that Matt guy just freaks Stiles out)? Not Stiles. He had to see Scott naked. Scott the guy he classes as his brother. Naked. Memories that Stiles would love to forget. And don't even get him started on Greenberg. Uuugh.

Stiles wouldn't have minded so much if he got to see Derek Hale naked but no because Coach always gets two people to help out by packing things away so and Derek being kind and selfless decided to volunteer to do this, every fucking time. So by the time he gets back everyone is out of the showers and are then getting changed whilst Derek is in there with whoever else decides to help out. Brilliant!

Stiles has tried to volunteer before but Coach let's Derek decide and normally he picks Isaac or Boyd or someone in his clique. Typical.

So back to the nakedness. Stiles hates being naked down below in front of others people. Okay maybe it's just Jackson he hates the idea of being naked in a shower room with but pish posh. So Stiles always brings swimming trunks. It's a simple solution to the problem and surprisingly enough it was Scotts idea. Go Scotty.

But there is still that idiot who thinks he's a freaking King (Jackson) who takes the micky out of him. Stiles used to come up with comebacks but now he just rolls his eyes and carries on washing himself. And that makes Jackson even more pissed so it's funnier.  
So yeah Stiles loves lacrosse and hates showers with the lacrosse team and today is just another day for it.

He gets up, gets himself and his dad breakfast before his dad leaves for work, gets washed and then gets dressed before leaving. It's normal for Scott and Stiles always to get to school at the same time, Stiles used to offer to drive Scott there but Scott always said no and now he has that death trap he calls a motorbike. Today though Scott is running late so Stiles being the best friend he is waits and ends up being late for his first lesson.

When he gets there and starts to sneak in Mr Harris doesn't even turn from the board to know he's there. "Mr Stilinski, I hope you have a good reason for being late." Stiles cringes.

"No, not really sir," Stiles answers.

Harris turns to him. "And Mr Hale too. How disappointing boys. What were you both doing?Stiles looks and finds Derek standing next to him. 'God how must this look to the rest of the class?' Stiles thinks to himself. 'Derek Hale and me both turning up to class late at the same time. No. No one would think that Derek and I, me and Derek. No never! He's out of my league.' He's eyes flicker to the class and some of them are smirking and giving the odd dirty look implying why they think both of them are late. 'Okay maybe they will think that.'

"Actually sir Stiles and I were helping out Coach with some sports equipment," Derek says casually. He's covering for him? Well there isn't anything to cover but still. What?

"Hmm? Okay Mr Hale, Mr Stilinski make sure that it doesn't make you late next time," Harris says turning back to the chalkboard. "Now both of you get to your seats."

Stiles makes his way over to his seat. What just happened? Derek covered for him with Mr Harris. What? Harris would have given him a detention for the next week after school and everyone knew it. But Derek Hale no, never. So if Derek Hale covers for you it means you get away as well.

Stiles slumps down in his usual seat by Danny, his eyes dart over to Derek who is looking at him. Derek gives him a quick I-can-make-your-insides-go-to-putty grin before turning back to his friends. That putty making smile is working on Stiles because he can't help but grin like an idiot. Not for long though because Mr Harris starts talking. Stiles makes a mental note to thank Derek later even though he has nothing to thank him for.

He suffers through the rest of the day; hitting Scott for making him late. He tried to find some time to talk to Derek but every time he has a chance one of Derek's friends come and talk to him. He's a slippery little bugger to talk too.

Now is time for lacrosse practice. The highlight of Stiles' day. Seeing Derek shirtless.

As soon as he gets in there Coach is already talking about something - something about Greenberg having to toughen up - like always as he and Scott make it towards their usual lockers.

"You realise it's weird right?"

"What?" Stiles turns to Scott. "What's weird?"

"You watching him get changed," whispers Scott.

Stiles rolls his eyes at his friend. "I'm not watching him get changed-" that's totally what he's doing "-I'm admiring the view."

"Yeah the view of Derek Hale's ass," Scott retorts.

Stiles raised his eyebrows at his friend. "Is that sarcasm I hear coming from Scott McCall? Well well well I must be rubbing off on you." Stiles smirks.

"Well I'm not gonna be perving on Derek Hale anytime soon."

"I'm not- oh I give up with you Scott." As they continue to get ready Stiles notices something, or rather notices something is missing from his usual stuff. "Shit Scott I forgot my trunks," he whispers.

"So? Just go commando like everyone else."

"I'm just gonna go home and shower. And then have to clean my jeep out for the next week!" Scott doesn't bother to reply. They finish getting changed and make their way onto the field.

"Agh!" Stiles yells as he gets floored by Jackson. Tackling, not fun. Coach starts shouting at him, by this time in Stiles life he has learnt how to ignore people. It comes in great use for when he gets shouted at.

"Watch it Jackson," Derek says. "You could have hurt him." And if you think that Stiles' heart didn't skip a beat or two when he said that you are most certainly wrong sir/miss/mrs/insert-what-you-want-to-be-called-here. Jackson rolls his eyes at his friend. Derek cares if he's hurt? If Stiles was a cheerleader he would be doing backflips right now! Derek Hale cares. That's it his life mission is accomplished. The aliens can come and take him away now. Or better yet take Jackson away and probe him or whatever else aliens do.

And he's over reacting.

Lesson ends rather quickly after that. "Stilinski! Help Hale take in the equipment!" Coach yells at him.

He shoots Scott an apologetic look as Scott just smirks.

"Sure thing Coach!" He jogs over to where Derek is holding some of equipment as he picks the rest up. He follows Derek to the small cupboard. Derek holds open the door for Stiles as he walks in.

"Thanks," Stiles mutters, "for that and the covering for me with Mr Harris."

"No problem," Derek says walking in as the door closes. There isn't much room in there, barely enough for 2 people to fit in. "We all know that Harris would have given you a detention."

"Yeah he seems to especially hate me," Stiles laughs quietly.

"I don't know why. I can't see anything to hate."

Stiles turns himself to look at Derek - who is blatantly checking his ass out - losing focus on what he was putting on the self. Everything fell down onto him causing him to fall forward onto Derek who falls back in surprise tumbling out of the door so he's half on the grass outside the PE cupboard, and the next thing Stiles knows is the fact he's on top of Derek Hale. Nose to nose with him. He can feel Derek's breath on his face, see his eyes clearly and not know what colour they are. They're a mix of green and blue and golden brown and they're beautiful. His eyes roam Derek's face dropping to his lips before reality catches up with him. He pushes himself up and now he's straddling the other boy.

Then something he didn't expect happened. Derek Hale is laughing. Not the you're so stupid laugh but a genuine laugh. The type of laughter when you throw your head back with your eyes closed and your smile is so wide that your face hurts. They one when you don't care if you look like a idiot but just are living in that moment. That kind of laugh that comes from your heart. Derek is laughing like that and it's beautiful. So beautiful that Stiles starts laughing too. He's not sure why he's laughing but sometimes there is someone who's laugh makes you laugh too.

"Oh Stiles you're adorable," Derek let's out between laughs. Stiles looks down at him and sees genuine affection in his face. "Trust you to loose concentration on what you're doing and falling." Derek looks up at him and smiles. A sort of smile that makes Stiles want to kiss him, but he settles for a smile.

"I'm not sure I've been described as adorable before," Stiles states.

"I said that out loud," Derek asks.

Stiles smirks at him. "You did and don't you forget it. I know I won't."

"Not even if I ask nicely?"

"Not even then."

"Maybe I don't want you to forget." Derek sits up so Stiles is sitting on his lap. Repeat Stiles Stilinski is sitting on Derek Hale's lap!

"Well then we've come to an agreement." Derek places his hands on Stiles' thighs.  
"Good."

And that's when it happens.

It being Derek moving his head in and kissing Stiles gently. It's a moment before Stiles kisses him back, mostly because he is taking in the fact that Derek Hale is kissing him. They break away briefly before Stiles presses his lips back to Derek's. Derek's lips are soft against his, making him want more. Derek seems to be able to read his mind and deepens the kiss a little making it a little rougher. Stiles runs his hands through Derek's hair like he has been wanting to for so long now. They stay like this for a while. Well Stiles' thinks it's a while everything and everyone just kinda melted away and it was just him and Derek. Derek and him. No one. No one at all. They could have been there for days.

"Stiles what is taking so damn long!" Scott calls. "Oh that." Scott stops in his tracks. The two boys break away from each other to look at the crowd around them. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Danny, Erica and Boyd are there looking down at the pair.

"I totally called it!" Erica shouts happily. "You owe me $10 Whittmore."

"Fuck you," Jackson mutters.

"I told you at the beginning of the year so I think I should get some money too," says Lydia.

"I can't wait to tell Malia, Liam, Mason, Brett and the twins oh and Kira will be so happy she thought you two liked each other since the moment both of you met so Jackson you should be paying her too," Allison adds.

"You made bets?" Derek asks.

"Well duh!" Erica says like its the most obvious thing in the world and that Derek should have figured that out ages ago, and to be honest he should have Erica and Jackson made the bet when he was sitting right next to him but he was too busy staring at a certain someone.

"You too?" Stiles asks his best friend.

"Dude you know I wouldn't make bets on your love life," reassures Scott. "But that doesn't mean I haven't said what I think."

"Said!" Isaac snorts. "You practically preach it."

"What are you lot doing? I have a home to get to too ya know," Coach Finstock shouts. "Oh did Stilinski and Hale finally kiss? Because I'm sure you have better places to be kissing instead of my PE cupboard!"

"Yeah Coach it they were making out," Jackson smirks.

"I knew it. Good for you boys. Now go home!"

"What?" Jackson blurts out.

"You too Whittemore!" and with that Coach walks off.

Stiles finally gets off Derek and they head to the changing room. "Congrats on the hot boyfriend," Danny tells Stiles as he's walking to the changing rooms.

"Oh we're not, I'm not, he's not," Stiles try's to explain.

"But you both want to be," says Danny before he walks off with the others.

"Err Stiles I'm going to Allison's for uh studying," says Scott as he's about to go into the changing rooms.

"Make me proud Scott. Make me proud!" Stiles tells him.

"Right back at you buddy," Scott smirks as he walks off.

Stiles rolls his eyes as he turns to go into the changing rooms. As soon as he gets in there Derek is on him. He's pressed up to the wall as Derek leaves kisses down his neck and up his jaw. He lets out a whimper as Derek kisses around his mouth but not his lips. It's not long before he grabs Derek and kisses him.

When they break away they are breathless. "What are we?" Stiles whispers after a few minutes of looking at each other.

"I don't know," Derek whispers back. "But I want to be something."

"Something sounds better than not knowing."

"I want to be more than friends Stiles." The way Derek is looking at him could make Stiles a pile of mush on the floor. "I've wanted to be more than friends for a while.

"You're not the only one." Derek looks up at him hopefully.

"Really?"

"Really."

Derek pulls him in for another kiss, but Stiles stops him. "You're right. First things first. Stiles Stilinski will you go out with me?"

"Hmm let me think," Stiles smirks, "yeah why not?"

"You're an idiot."

"I'm an adorable idiot."

Derek kisses him quickly. "You're my adorable idiot."

"Damn right I am." And then they are kissing again.

"Come on," Derek says as they pull apart. "We need to have a shower and get changed or Coach will get annoyed."

"When isn't Coach annoyed?" Stiles asks watching Derek strip.

"Are you just gonna stand there or what?"

Stiles ducks his head down to hide the blush creeping up from where he was caught staring and starts to strip. Once he's naked he looks up to find Derek staring at him. "Are you just gonna stand there or what?" Stiles mocks.

Derek just shakes his head and pulls Stiles along by his hand. "So tomorrow after school do you want to go to the movies?"

"Yes! There is this new sci-fi film that's on and I've been looking for someone to go with because Scott doesn't like stuff like that. I mean he hasn't even seen Star Wars!"

"How can someone not have seen Star Wars? There's like 6 of them. My favourite will always be the first one not the one they made first but if they were in order than it would be the first one."

"The Phantom Menace?"

"That one. Ohhh we should totally have a Star Wars marathon!"

"Yes! That would be so fun."

They continue to talk about Star Wars whilst they are in the shower until Stiles felt the need to kiss Derek for saying something about Han Solo and Princess Leia. It ends up that Stiles was pretty happy at the fact he didn't bring his swimming trunks and he's starting to like showers at school.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't really know. But did you like it? If you did please leave a comment or kudos to let me know. Thank you for reading it.


End file.
